


A Queen or Not A Queen

by waterlooweebx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlooweebx/pseuds/waterlooweebx
Summary: Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley hated anything and everything strange or weird. This was part of the reason they hated their niece so much, for she, like her mother, was what Petunia and Vernon called a “freak”.Even with their foul treatment of our protagonist, Rosalie-their niece- rose above them, going to the best school of magic, inheriting multiple ladyships, countless estates and properties, and ancient family magic (along with being one of the most powerful witches in history but old news). There were downsides to Rose’s discovery of magic of course, almost dying roughly eight times, but small price to pay right?  But would they not be especially nasty when the Dursleys learnt they were in line for a throne, but were behind their abnormal niece?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fic





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first story to AO3, this is fem harry x draco malfoy, this is a complete spin off and does not follow the original plot line and some things will be different (a lot) there are also a lot of footnotes which will be at the end of each page. Thanks!

In Surrey, there was a nice, rather suburban, neighborhood called Privet Drive. In one particular residency, Number 4, there was something strange that lingered, so the owners did everything possible to be the perfect picture of normality.  
Perhaps it was some form of PTSD, had the owners seen a UFO? Whatever the case, Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley hated anything and everything strange or weird. This was part of the reason they hated their niece so much, for she, like her mother, was what Petunia and Vernon called a “freak”.  
Even with their foul treatment of our protagonist, Rosalie-their niece- rose above them, going to the best school of magic, inheriting multiple ladyships, countless estates and properties, and ancient family magic (along with being one of the most powerful witches in history but old news)*. There were downsides to Rose’s discovery of magic of course, almost dying roughly eight times, but small price to pay right? 

*this isn’t going to be from first year, this is just a completely off story mini story that does not follow the storyline


	2. A Royal Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! Also get ready for a load of footnotesss

Somewhere in England, Potter Manor sat nestled between a forest of beech trees. At the hour, half past six, only one of the two residents was awake. 

Rosalie Potter, named as her mother’s family’s tradition, ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen to take a seat. She read the paper, and soon her boyfriend wandered down the stairs. 

Draco Malfoy, in all of his white-blonde bed-headed glory, sauntered into the kitchen and kissed her before taking a seat next to her at the table. She smiled at him and handed him the paper, the Daily Prophet.

“A letter for mistress, by way of muggle post.”

Spoke Kreacher, an old house elf dressed in a crisp mini suit who held a fond affection for his mistress. At this point Rosalie had gotten up to make tea and had her hands full, so Kreacher set the letter on the counter. She opened it, and her confusion grew as two sheets of paper (one small and one letter sized) fell out along with a badge. With a wave of her wand, she suspended the letter before picking up her tea with both hands and settling against the counter to read it. 

“To Ms. Rosalie J. Potter nee Evans,  
Just recently, through careful tracing and tests, we have found you a distant relative through your mother’s side of the family*. Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith**, wishes to meet with you before she decides whether or not to name you sole heir to the throne. Her-”

The fine china cup emblazoned with flowers fell through her fingers and smashed to the floor near Rose’s feet. Draco leapt up to her side.

“Rose! Rose are you hurt? What happened?”

He said frantically. She mutely gestured to the letter. He grabbed it, and scanned through the letter. 

“Merlin's balls! Wait, did you read the end?”

She shook her head. He read the rest of the letter out loud.

“To Ms. Rosalie J. Potter nee Evans,  
Just recently, through careful tracing and tests, we have found you a distant relative through your mother’s side of the family. Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, wishes to meet with you before she decides whether or not to name you sole heir to the throne. Her majesty will send a car to the address number 13, Afflington Rd, Ottery St. Mary, on Friday the 18th at 10:30***. You are required to wear the enclosed badge all day, and keep the following paper on your person at all times. Upon arrival you will be escorted through a metal detector, pat down, have blood drawn, and tested on your knowledge of your family tree so we are sure that we have the true Rosalie Potter****.  
Sincerely,  
The Private Secretary to Her Majesty The Queen, Gerald Frosheir 

He then gently guided her to the sofa in the parlor and rushed over to the ornate fireplace, which coincidentally could fit a fully grown man in it*****.

“I’ll firecall my parents and Sev.”

He said as he grabbed a handful of silver powder from a large goblet the size of a cooking pot and tossed it into the flames, turning them a rich emerald green.  
A few minutes later, a man with the same white-blonde hair as Draco, a taller man with pale sullen skin and billowing robes, and an aristocratically beautiful woman with dark hair and highlights stepped out of the very same fireplace, one at a time. The woman, Narcissa, hurried over to Rose and checked her forehead and pulse.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” 

She spoke, crouched down next to Rose.

“The letter. Look at it!” 

said Draco from his position of hovering over Rose.  
‘Sev’, the one with billowing robes, strode over and yanked the letter off the table to read it. He whipped it down, looking to Rose as the second man, Lucius, read over his shoulder.

“Dear Merlin” 

Lucius whispered, in wonder. Narcissa grew fed up with their silence and took the letter from her husband. 

“Imagine that.”

She said, satisfied.

“What do I do?”

Rosalie asked.

“Meet her, of course.”

Lucius spoke, matter of factly

*I totally just bs-ed my way through that, though minus the number 13; Afflington Rd, Ottery St. Mary is a real place in the UK  
**That is Google's answer to how many titles the queen has.  
***I have no idea what the security measures are at the palace  
****I have no idea how they do blood tests and what not, as I am not of royal blood  
*****If you can’t tell, i’m going for a roguishly funny narrator type thing

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. A Royal Automobile Ride

Chapter 2- A Royal Car Ride

On Friday, the 18th at exactly 7:35, Kreacher awoke Rose and ushered her downstairs and to the table. He pushed her into her seat and fussed over her.

“Oh Mistress! Queen will like Mistress for sure, or else Kreacher will come for Queen. Kreacher will break into her castle, sneak into the kitchen, and-!”

Kreacher was abruptly cut off from his threats.

“Kreacher! What the hell are you saying?”

Draco exclaimed. Kreacher paused, his hands in the middle of, er, twisting…. a pipe? Turning a.. screw? And looked up rather sheepishly. 

“Kreacher is sorry Master.”

“That’s oka-”

“Master is right, Kreacher should find her food and-”

“Kreacher!”

This time Rosalie said it.

“You are not murdering the Queen of England!”

Kreacher started his apology, before stopping and blinking owlishly up at her.

“Kreacher was not going to kill Queen! Kreacher was going to break all her ovens so she would eat only raw foods, or add greens to her cake!”

Rose paused with her mouth open, slightly speech less.

Draco snickered

“Rose! How could you think such a thing?”

He exclaimed jokingly.

She reached across and smacked him. 

“Kidding!”

She grumbled but was interrupted by Kreacher shoving a cup of tea into her hand and placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her.

“Mhm, that looks good.” 

Draco said as he reached over to grab something off Rosalie’s plate. Kreacher smacked his hand with a spoon and he whipped his hand back.

“Master Draco must not eat Mistress’ food! She needs her strength to face the Queen!”

“You make it sound as if we’re going to get into a brawl.”

Rose said flatly.

“You might as well be.”

Rose glared at her boyfriend.

“Joking love!”

He quickly added.

She reluctantly began eating, but her stomach felt like Kreacher had just used a food processor on her intestines.

Milly, the head maid elf (HEIC*), apparated into the kitchen and began tugging Rosalie up. 

“Mistress must be getting dressed now!”

The elf said as she ushered Rosalie up the stairs. After dressing in a cream pantsuit and adorning accessories picked out by Milly, Rose said her goodbyes and apparated to the given location. 

After a few minutes of waiting, as her houselves always insisted she be early, a slim and shiny black limousine pulled up. A crisply dress man stepped out, bowed to her, and spoke to Rose.

“Miss, would you happen to be Rosalie Potter?”

She responded with a yes.

“Excellent, I am George Mast, may I see the badge you were given Miss?”

She pulled it out of her ivory purse and presented the information to Mr. Mast. 

“Everything seems to be in order, please take a seat Ms. Potter.”

He invited as he opened the door to her.

She slid into the auto and across the velvet-soft seats.**

After a long drive*** and multiple security stops, the sleek car pulled up in front of Buckingham Palace.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Head Elf In Charge  
> ** In case this was confusing, she just got in the car and sat in the seat nearest the door she entered. I feel like entering a car you always slide at least a little.   
> ***Buckingham palace is roughly 2 hours from St. Ottery.


End file.
